


Those internship days.

by BitterButter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, So many AUs, genderbent au, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bufff. Okay, this is weird. Too many AUs, but hey!</p>
<p>Deanna and Samantha Winchester are thrown into a boarding school (yes, thrown. We all know John Winchester, this is the correct word.). So, yeah John goes for more time than usual and has to leave them there.</p>
<p>Castiel, on the other hand, is still an angel whose mission at the moment is to guard that school, because of heavenly shit. Castiel's vessel is Jamie Novak. So... yeah.</p>
<p>If you are wondering why John isn't gender bent, it is because I didn't think it was necessary to make a whole gender bend crew. Just the principal characters.</p>
<p>I've tried not to modify the boys or Cas' personalities. So not much change asides from the gender thingy. Also, Deanna's short name is Dean, because yeah, why the fuck not?</p>
<p>Don't hate me if there's something misspelled or if, in your opinion, I get out of character. Because on the first thing, english is not my mother tongue and I get some expressions wrong, and on the second thing, I guess each one perceives the character differently. But the main concept is still there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bufff. Okay, this is weird. Too many AUs, but hey!
> 
> Deanna and Samantha Winchester are thrown into a boarding school (yes, thrown. We all know John Winchester, this is the correct word.). So, yeah John goes for more time than usual and has to leave them there.
> 
> Castiel, on the other hand, is still an angel whose mission at the moment is to guard that school, because of heavenly shit. Castiel's vessel is Jamie Novak. So... yeah.
> 
> If you are wondering why John isn't gender bent, it is because I didn't think it was necessary to make a whole gender bend crew. Just the principal characters.
> 
> I've tried not to modify the boys or Cas' personalities. So not much change asides from the gender thingy. Also, Deanna's short name is Dean, because yeah, why the fuck not?
> 
> Don't hate me if there's something misspelled or if, in your opinion, I get out of character. Because on the first thing, english is not my mother tongue and I get some expressions wrong, and on the second thing, I guess each one perceives the character differently. But the main concept is still there.

John looked at his daughter. Dean looked really funny in one of those uniforms. With a plaid skirt, a white, impeccable shirt and a tie around her freckled neck. Not to mention the adorable brown socks that ended in those ugly black shoes that probably hurt a lot.

-This is humiliating.- Dean said as she tried to make a pony tail out of her short hair.- I can't do this. It's too short for this shit.

\- Watch your language. It costed a lot to get you two accepted in this place.

\- Was it necessary to wear the uniform in the first day?- asked Sam, sitting right next to her sister.- Is not like we are gonna do anything today.

\- Hey, look, they said you had to. I know this sucks, but I can't do anything else. This case is gonna take a long time. 2, maybe 3 months. I can't leave you alone on a motel again or the social services will take you.- he sighed.- Do this for me, okay?

\- If we could go with you...- muttered Dean, looking through the window.

\- But you can't.

\- We could stay with Bobby or Fath...

\- I've already considered that and if any of that was possible we wouldn't be here. Now, come one, we are losing time.

John got out of the car. Sam followed him, but Dean stood there for a moment. Ranting on her mind. That was really stupid. She was 16, she had already had to deal with being alone and taking care of Sammy, there was nothing new on it. She could avoid the social services. It made no sense, it was just...

\- Deanna!

Dean opened the door and got out. Fucking skirts with their balancing and moving as if they had brains of their own. She looked at Sam, who looked apparently mad, but was as excited as a sugar flavoured lemon on drugs. Because Sammy loved all these kind of stuff. She had read about it on books, Enid Blyton books and shit like that. Of course they weren't on a renovated english castle. It was a white and brown complex of buildings next to New Jersey. But Sam was excited anyways. Dean sighed, picking her backpack out of the trunk of the impala.

\- I'm gonna miss you, baby.- she whispered to the car. She followed her dad and her sister through a kind of parking that probably did as well of schoolyard. And they entered a small building with the name of the school on the top of it.

"Amazing" Dean thought to herself. "doesn't look like a prison at all."

A really tall woman with Harry Potter glasses started talking to her dad. Dean glanced around. There were a few girls staring at her. Gossiping about her. She imagined the conversation. "Oh my god, they accept guys here now? giggle, giggle, giggle.". At least they were looking at her and not at Sammy. Because Dean could defend herself perfectly fine, but Sam... she was just not the fighting type. That made the fact that she had to be a hunter even more sad.

Dean sighed for the 1534th time. The girls were still staring, so she winked at one of the them. There. Run away, you idiotic assholes. 

\- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... I hope you don't get that kind of chicks on your class.

\- What chicks? - Sammy jumped surprised.

\- What are you doing? - she squinted at something Sam had in her hands. A paper. A pamphlet to be more exactly.- Goddammit, Sam.

\- I... it is extra classes that can be taken, I just was checking them out.

Dean looked at Sam, prepared to tell her not to get too comfortable in there, that two or three months weren't that many time. But... there was something on her sister's gaze that shut her up.

\- So, which ones were you looking at?

Sammy's face almost shined when she showed Dean the amount of extra activities available on that place. From computers and their maintenance, to cooking carrot muffins.

\- This looks fun- said the girl, while pointing at a picture of a girl with a few cats and a rabbit.

\- Animal caretaker? Seriously? - Sam growled and looked away. Dean rolled her eyes and sighed- Okay, okay, animal caretaker. Sounds nice. With all the dogs and... whatever else they got there...

\- Deanna, come here a minute, please.- John yelled.

\- Yes?- she approximated to the big, tall table and the Harry Potter glasses woman.

\- I'm gonna leave now. This is Mrs. Castle, she is the recepcionist and secretary. she'll take you and Sam to your respective rooms and will explain you how this... whole thing works.

\- Okay.

\- I don't think you'll have any problem, but if something out of the... ehm...- he took her apart, so Mrs Castle won't hear them.- , normal, happens... you know what to do, right? Shoot first, ask quest...

\- Questions later and watch out for Sammy. Yeah, I know, I got it. I could take care of her by myself...

\- Deanna.

\- Yeah,I know. 

\- Be careful.- John kissed her daughter's forehead.- 2, 3 months. I'll call you whenever I can.

\- Goodbye, dad.

\- Hey Sam, I'm leaving.- he yelled.

Sam got up of the chair she had been occupying and walked towards her dad.

\- Goodbye.

And so, John left. Both of the sisters looked at Mrs. Castle, who was cleaning her glasses.

\- Follow me, please.- said the woman, putting her glasses back on. Sammy looked at her, a bit too enthusiastic. "Yay." Dean thought. Such sarcasm for just one thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbols and teachers and Sammy is a lil bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life? I have 6 subjects to retrieve and the exams are in two weeks, and in my brief free time I write lesbian porn. Well, you'll see that at some point.

Dean opened her eyes. The bed was way more comfortable than usual. Oh, yeah. The boarding school. She was not in a motel. 

"Deanna, you dreamy idiot." she thought as she tried to get up. Her body was heavier than usual too. She felt so tired. At least she had two days to get comfortable before doing any homework or study at all. Her head hurt and her eyes were dry. She had cried. She couldn't help it. Just... frustration? Agh. 

"Dammit, where was the bathroom?" She couldn't see much. The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark and filled with tons of unnecessary furniture. Dean tried to get up again and walked clumsily to the door on the wall where the headboard of the bed was leaning. On simplier words, she walked to her right. The bathroom was small and the shower looked old and crappy. But oh well, what could she do?

She turned the light on and headed to the mirror. "Huh" she thought as she saw her dirty messy short hair. "I have a brush, right?" She wondered for a moment "or do I take Sam's?". She exited the bathroom and looked in her suitcase. Yeah, a brush. She took it and made herself look a bit more of a human. Now, the stupid uniform. No, wait, what about a shower first? Or had see already taken one? Yeah, she had. Damn, she fell asleep really fast. The headache she was getting made less sense than all that fricking school for skirt-loving idiots. "There aren't even guys in here, this bunch of damn giggling virgins is just too exasperating." She sighed and kept putting all the things on. Skirt, shirt etc etc. And the damn reglamentary pony tail that she couldn't do at all because of SHORT HAIR. She tried anyways. It looked really ridiculous, but she didn't even care.

The Harry Potter glasses woman knocked on her door and lead her to the breakfast room, that was also the lunch room, but not the dining room. And that just made so many sense. The woman showed her all of the rooms that one building could possibly have. And after showing her all of this goddamn infinite rooms with many different, specific purposes, that could gather into one room (just saying), she lead her to the classes. The school building was a bit different than the residences. It had colder colours and less wood furniture.

\- And...where's Sam's class?

\- On the ground floor, with the rest of the girls under 14.

\- Ahm. And when do I get to see her?

\- In the recess you'll be free to see her if you want to.

\- Oh, okay.

\- You'll make friends soon, don't worry.- said the woman as they entered one of the classes.

The teacher inside called for the attention of the students and introduced her to them. Dean counted: "redhead virgin, blonde virgin, blonde drunk virgin, asshole, asshole, drunk, virgin, asshole, virgin, virgin, idiot, asshole, virgin." She stopped there. Ok, that was a bit unfair. She didn't want to get prejudged and yet, she was doing it herself. She sighed in her mind (yeah, that's a thing), smiled in the cool way she usually did and walked towards one of the 3 empty tables. Normally, she would say something funny or sarcastic and win over the class with her charming stupidity, but this time it was different. She was gonna be there for a while and she was still hurt that her dad didn't trust her enough to leave her alone with Sammy for those (not SO long) 3 months.

She stayed in the class for an hour and then followed Harry Glasses to the Principal's office, where Sammy was too.

-What do you think?- Dean whispered to her sister while the principal and Harry Glasses talked about a problem with the rooms.

\- It's so big, and they have this really cool library and a room with a TV that has all the channels.

\- Yeah...I still don't like it much. At least we don't have to share rooms with other girls.

\- I wouldn't mind.- said Sam, a bit deffensive.

\- No, me neither. I mean, company is always a good thing, but I don't know if I would want this kind of company.

\- Deanna, you don't know them. You can't just assume that they are all gossips assholes like in those movies and TV shows that you hate so much.- Sam piped up. She was tired of Dean's bullshit. Always saying she didn't like to be misjudged and then misjudging others. Harry Glasses gave them a look. A look that could read "shh, we'll be back to you two in a minute."

\- Sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you want to believe that we are all gonna be friends like in those stories you read.- said Dean, bitterly.

They ended the conversation there, because Harry Glasses and her lover, the principal, had to give them things. Papers mostly, with lots of information about the things that could be done there. And a pamphlet of a pizza place near the school. Oh, nice, nice, great. How considerate.

The recess started and the girls spread everywhere. Some in the common room, some in the schoolyard, some on the multiple bathrooms... And a few went to their rooms. Like Dean. She was walking towards the residences, passing in front of one of the bathrooms when she saw a symbol. It was carved in one of the doors and it was almost invisible. And it could be mistaken for a normal stupid symbol like any other a 13 year old would do. But Dean recognized it. She had seen it plenty of times on her dad's notebook.

"Are you shitting me?" She thought in excitement. Maybe one of the teachers was a hunter. Or one of the students. But she stopped her happiness and thought for a moment. "Oh, dammit, it could be some sort of monster... What did this mean? I swear I've seen it. Or something like it."

First things first, she had to call her dad and ask him about it. Or maybe Bobby. Yeah, Bobby. So her dad could see how mad she was at him. Or something.

Dean walked away to find a phone. With a strange sensation in her chest. There was something going on, she didn't know what, but she knew that there was something going on. It was that typical "paranormal" sense that gets in you when you've been hunting for as long as you can remember. Or have seen hunting. Deanna just knew that whatever that symbol meant, it was probably bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it?
> 
> I think it's a little shitty, but I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Meh.


End file.
